


Rhythm Doesn't Make You A Dancer

by noblet



Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 04:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblet/pseuds/noblet
Summary: Labels have never really been their style.





	Rhythm Doesn't Make You A Dancer

Spike knows it’s unique, this little relationship they have. Something truly special, like one of those rare albino pythons he’d seen in a museum on Earth that one time, or like catching a glimpse of a neutron star. He’s lucky to have met him. He knows he is. 

He stretches out his too-long legs on the couch and breathes in deep, exhales. His body feels so damn _ heavy. _

They live together. They eat together. They smoke together. It’s been three years since they've met. To the day. Spike wonders if Jet remembers. Probably not. He’s sharp as a tack when it comes to work but when it comes to his own life, _ well_.

“You awake?” Jet’s gruff voice causes Spike to snap his eyes open. Hell. He didn’t even know he’d been drifting off.

“_Like a damn cat_,” Jet mutters to himself, and then, a bit louder, “Dinner’s ready.” He hums an old jazz tune as Spike sits up and yawns for good measure.

“Thanks, _ dear,_” Spike drawls. He says it dryly, imitating one of those wife/husband duos that were always present in those 20th-century soaps. 

Jet grins. 

“Always a pleasure.”


End file.
